Pounced
Back to 2010 Logs Nitrogear Bytaboom ---- (hangar bay) A loud roar rings throughout the hangar as Nitrogear lands, followed by a descending whir as his engines rev down, taxiing along the runway. Seeing Bytaboom here, Nitrogear transforms into his Robot mode, offering a wave. "Good Cycle, Comrade." he offers in his usual greeting. Bytaboom glances up and nods towards Nitrogear, "Good Cycle." She sits back on her haunches, her tail twitching in agitation. With her head tilted to one side she replies, "I'm guessing you've heard?" Nitrogear is the last to hear any sort of news or reports. "Heard what, Comrade?" Nitrogear asks in ignorance. Then noticing Bytaboom's agitated tail, Nitrogear also asks "What's got you all riled up?" "What's got me riled up? Oh never mind... it's nothing of importance... " she replies softly. Bytaboom stands up and walks over to Nitrogear, nudging him gently as she passes by, her tail whacking him in the shin playfully, "I think I could use a drink about now." Nitrogear reaches up with his metal arm, and places his hand on top of his head. He scratches his head in confusion, as Bytaboom tells him it's nothing of importance. Nitrogear shakes it off, remaining dense as ever. He feels Bytaboom nudging his free hand, along with her tail. "And what was that for, Comrade?" Bytaboom just shakes her head as she takes off. Nitrogear remains standing there, scratching his head stupidly. What the femme meant, he'll never know. Nitrogear supposes that he'd better go after her, before she gets into any trouble. He walks slowly and surely down to the Tina.. ---- (The Tina) Nitrogear finally walks into the Tina. Dismissing the bartender, Nitrogear immediately trains his optics to look over to where Bytaboom usually sits, and finds her there. Nitrogear quietly takes a seat next to Bytaboom, "You still have to tell me what all that was for, Comrade." Her optics glance at Nitrogear. Tilting her head, Bytaboom replies "Well.. I did say I liked you didn't I?" She sort of moves away though, just because he's sitting too close. She takes a sip of her drink. Nitrogear nods, "Yes, you did. I remember that." Nitrogear turns his optics towards Bytaboom as she scoots away, and takes a pull of his Energon Vodka as well. "But I am curious, Comrade Byta.. There are many mech out there, so why..?" Nitrogear doesn't quite finish the 'why me' question, instead having a stupid look on his face. Letting out a sigh, Bytaboom shakes her head and continues to sip her drink. She doesn't say anything for long moments. Finally she responds with, "Because none of them caught my attention..." Nitrogear doesn't understand how he caught Bytaboom's attention. He wants to know the answer, but instead of asking the question, Nitrogear takes another pull of his drink. Nitrogear can't hold in the question any longer, so he just blurts it right on out. "And how did I get your attention, Comrade Byta?" Bytaboom glances at Nitrogear and grins, "At the medical bay. When we first met. At first I thought you were a bit odd. You still are in some ways." She shrugs one shoulder and finishes her drink. Her head tilts, "But you're interesting." "Huh." Nitrogear says quizzically. "Interesting. I am .. glad? You think me as such, Comrade." Nitrogear isn't quite sure what to make of that. He continues to make optical contact with her as she talks, looking softly at her form. He turns his head, and takes another pull of his Energon vodka, taking it to halfway. Bytaboom glances away and toward the bar. She is now at a loss for words on what to say or do. So she just sits there, pondering. Steam can be seen coming out of her ears. Nitrogear states the obvious, "Comrade, you have smoke coming out of your ears. Do you need repair? Nitrogear asks seriously, seeing if Bytaboom is alright. He also wonders why Bytaboom turns her panther facial features away from him. Is something wrong there, too? Bytaboom shakes her head, "No.. no.. I'm fine." She turns back to look at Nitrogear, the smoke now disappearing from her ears, "Thinking too much..." She stretches and then glances down at her claws. Nitrogear takes another pull of his drink, before turning his head back to face Bytaboom. "What about, Comrade? You never did tell me what had you so agitated back in the hangar. Is that what you are thinking about, Comrade?" ---- "Nothing for you to worry about." she replies. Bytaboom then grins, "And.. I was thinking of doing this.." She literally pounces on Nitrogear, letting out a playful purr. Nitrogear is taken by complete surprise, and is pounced to the floor by the feline femme. Nitrogear's metal body hitting the floor results in clatter and commotion. Several chairs and his beverage also go with, adding to the calamity. Nitrogear is simply shocked by Bytaboom's action, having neither anything to say nor recourse to her action. Bytaboom chuckles and gets off of Nitrogear, her optics showing amusement. She stretches and flexes her claws before looking back at him. She inquires, "Cat got your tongue?" Nitrogear chuckles as well, taking a seat next to Bytaboom. "That's one way to put it, Byta." Nitrogear says simply, before taking another long pull of his Energon Vodka, drinking what's left of it as some of it spilt out when Bytaboom pounced him. "Now what was THAT all for?" Bytaboom shrugs her shoulders, "I don't know exactly... but it was fun..." Blinking her optics, the panther frowns. She hopes she isn't turning into a wild femme like that beast. She glances at Nitrogear with a concerned look, "I didn't hurt you did I?" Nitrogear shakes his head. "No, I'm fine. System internal diagnostics return normal function." Nitrogear assures with a smile. He's been nervous about doing this before, but something about Bytaboom's affectionate pounce shook it right out of him. Nitrogear reaches up, and pets Bytaboom softly on top of her head. Bytaboom purrs contentedly. She stretches and flexes her claws again. Apparently in need of a scratching post, she thinks to herself. She glances at Nitrogear, but doesn't know what to say. Nitrogear smiles and really doesn't know what to say either. He keeps petting Bytaboom, hearing her contented purr. "I still don't quite know what to make of your affection, Comrade Byta." Nitrogear states matter-of-factly. "But it would be unwise to turn it away." Nitrogear nods, before continuing "Not like a femme comes across my way all the time, much less a panther." "Then consider yourself lucky, Comrade." Bytaboom replies softly. She tilts her head a little more, seeming to want more petting. Nitrogear allows his hand to roam where Bytaboom guides it, petting softly where she moves his hand. "Why did you call me Comrade? Are you from commune city?" Nitrogear asks, telling Bytaboom a little bit about his personality. "Calling my fellow Decepticon as Comrade is just my mannerism." "Yes.. but you say it all the time." She moves her head away and glances at him, "I don't remember much about my past. I'm sure there's a file on me though." Bytaboom blinks and sighs. Getting up, she stretches and says, "I should probably go for a recharge." Bytaboom replies, "I don't mind at all." Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Bytaboom's Logs Category:Nitrogear's Logs